In conventional or “wet” lithographic printing, ink receptive regions, known as image areas, are generated on a hydrophilic surface. When the surface is moistened with water and ink is applied, the hydrophilic regions retain the water and repel the ink, and the ink receptive regions accept the ink and repel the water. The ink is transferred to the surface of a material upon which the image is to be reproduced. Typically, the ink is first transferred to an intermediate blanket, which in turn transfers the ink to the surface of the material upon which the image is to be reproduced.
Imageable elements useful as lithographic printing plate precursors typically comprise an imageable layer applied over the hydrophilic surface of a substrate. The imageable layer includes one or more radiation-sensitive components, which may be dispersed in a suitable binder. Alternatively, the radiation-sensitive component can also be the binder material. Following imaging, either the imaged regions or the unimaged regions of the imageable layer are removed by a suitable developer, revealing the underlying hydrophilic surface of the substrate. If the imaged regions are removed, the precursor is positive working. Conversely, if the unimaged regions are removed, the precursor is negative working. In each instance, the regions of the imageable layer (i.e., the image areas) that remain are ink-receptive, and the regions of the hydrophilic surface revealed by the developing process accept water and aqueous solutions, typically a fountain solution, and repel ink.
Conventional imaging of the imageable element with ultraviolet and/or visible radiation was carried out through a mask, which has clear and opaque regions. Imaging takes place in the regions under the clear regions of the mask but does not occur in the regions under the opaque regions. However, direct digital imaging, which obviates the need for imaging through a mask, is becoming increasingly important in the printing industry. Imageable elements for the preparation of lithographic printing plates have been developed for use with infrared lasers. Thermally imageable, single layer elements are disclosed in, for example, West, U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,532; Parsons, U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,899; McCullough, U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,469; and WO99/21715, the disclosures of which are all incorporated herein by reference. Thermally imageable, multi-layer elements are disclosed, for example, in Shimazu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,311, U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,812, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,055; Patel, U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,811; Savariar-Hauck, U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,669, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,228; and Kitson, 2004/0067432 A1; the disclosures of which are all incorporated herein by reference.
In use, a lithographic printing plate comes in contact with fountain solution. In addition, the printing plate is often subjected to aggressive blanket washes, such as a “UV wash” to remove ultraviolet curable inks. However, many of these systems have limited resistance to either fountain solution and/or aggressive blanket washes. Thus, a need exists for thermally imageable elements, useful as a lithographic printing plate precursors, that have resistance to these solvents.